It's Too Cold For Angels To Fly
by suddzero
Summary: And They Scream, 'The Worst Things in Life Come Free To Us' Cause we're just under the upperhand. And Go Mad for a couple grams. But she don't want to go outside tonight. 'Its Too Cold for Angels to Fly.' Songfic Fem!Italy/Germany


**Hey, this is just a small songfic(and my first fic! Wooo o3o). The song is ****_'The A Team' _****by Ed Sheeran. It doesn't follow ****_all _****of the lyrics, because I based it off of the actual meaning behind the song, with a few add-ons of my own. Also Nyo!Italy's name is Lia because I didn't really like Felicia(na) or Katerina a lot and Rose was...ehh ._. **

**Anyway DISCLAIMER- Hetalia Axis Powers- Himaruya and The A Team- Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**_White Lips. Pale Face. Breathing in Snowflakes._**

The auburn haired lady stood on the sidewalk. Desperate, _pleading, _for someone to buy from her. _The painting didn't even cost that much._

_** Burnt Lungs. Sour Taste.**_

_**Light's Gone. Day's End. **_

_** Struggling to Pay Rent.**_

_****_ Everyone was leaving. The shops closing. Downtown was turning desolate. The girl wants to go home, but she can't. _She has no place to go._

All too soon though, not a soul is with her. No one except for a young male walking aimlessly. Maybe he's lost.

The girl is brave. She crumples up her artwork in the side of her arm, wraps her old,worn raincoat around herself tighter, and starts up the male. The stranger. Her _only _hope.

_**Long Nights. Strange Men.**_

**** This is her last chance. She wants-no- _needs _him to help.

Upon a tap on his shoulder, the young man turns, and the auburn haired artist almost instantly becomes intimidated by his startling icy blue eyes. She takes a small step back. Her breath quickens despite the strong burning feeling she has every time she inhales the below freezing air.

_"Hello. Would you like to buy a painting?"_

_**And They Say, 'She's in the Class A Team.'**_

_**'Stuck in Her Daydreams'**_

_**'Been This Way Since 18'**_

****The blond's eyes widened. Even-though he hadn't lived in this town long(he's been there barely four months), he knew it was abnormal to go around asking people to buy thing this late in the day. Yet still, he turned to the lady as she showed him the painting.

It was of a small, lone, fuzzy bunny in a field. In the background two silhouettes- clearly a male and female- the girl in a nice black dress, the boy in what seemed like a tan suit almost fit for a butler. It was finely drawn. As if the girl spent a while on drawing it. Its a masterpiece.

The man looks up back at the lady and is momentarily stunned.

She has stunning features. Sharp brown eyes, bouncy reddish-brown curls tied back in a ponytail, although her clothes aren't much to brag about, she looked beautiful to the male. But something also seems a little off about her.

_And suddenly it clicks._

She's the lady he's heard about.In cafes, bookstores, _everywhere._

**_But Lately, Her Face Seems_**

**_Slowly Sinking,_****_Wasting _**

**_Crumbling like Pastries _**

**She's the girl everyone talks about.**

The 'slut'.

The 'prostitute'

The 'wasted talent', _she'll do anything to make money. _When he first heard of her, he didn't even want to _think _about her.

But here she is.

He doesn't see an 'inhumane creature'- as she's been called.

He sees a young lady with no home on a cold winter day.

The blond comes out of his stunned silence to say,_ 'Uhmm, sure. How much for it Miss?"_ He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wallet, opens it, and pulls out two twenty dollar bills.

The lady looks shocked, dropping her facade for a second, and the man can see her _actual _face. It's a look of awestruck and happiness.

_He loves it._

'Y-you don't have to give me_ this _much..."

"I know. I just think its a really good painting. You have a lot of talent."

The lady stares before finally taking the money.

"Are you sure I can-"

"Yes. Its not a big deal really. I _want_ you to have it."

The duo look each other in the eyes.

Soft ice blue eyes meet with Warm, fiery brown ones.

And the blond sees a smile.

A smile he'll love forever.

* * *

_**And They Scream**_

_**'The Worst Things In Life Come Free To Us'**_

_**Cause We're Just Under The **_**_Upperhand_**

_**And Go Mad For A Couple Grams**_

__Its a full week before he see's her again.

And when he does, he stops.

They're in Downtown, shops are just now opening up, coffee shops have their doors open, the sweet smell of French Vanilla and Cinnamon fills the air.

He loves walking around during this time.

_At least, until he sees her._

She's laying on a gray stone bench in front of a coffee shop. He runs up to her.

She's passed out. And reeks of liquor. And drugs.

He's scared.

He's frantic.

_He doesn't know what to do._

He kneels down next to her and checks for a pulse.

...

...

...

_pump_

The male lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He nudged her and tells her to wake up.

She doesn't.

_'Don't bother with her."_

He looks up. It's the coffee shop owner.

She sweeps around the bench and near the door, dusting away as much dirt and grass that caught on to her brown, wool '_Welcome!' _matas she can.

_"Why not?"_

_ "She's a waste of time. Believe me. Everyone in this town has tried to help her one time or another, but she just either doesn't listen or gets them in trouble along with her. She's a lost cause. Its pretty sad actually."_

The young man perks up.

_'Lia Vargas," _she moves her hand towards the passed out girl, _"has lived her just about all her life. Has an older twin sister actually."_

__The blond raises an eyebrow, now intrigued by the new-found information. Before he can say anything though, a huge cold, gusty wind blows between the trio and makes everyone shiver.

_"Come inside, I'll make some coffee and tell you the rest. Its too cold out here."_

The man nods and hesitantly picks up Lia before heading into the warm shop.

_**And She Don't Want To Go Outside Tonight**_

_**And In A Pipe, She Flies To The Motherland**_

_**Or Sells Love To Another Man**_

****Lia Vargas is a drug addict.

But she's also a talented armature artist.

She's Rebellious and Feisty. An Original Soul.

She's a Fragile Dreamer.

A Broken Record.

A person who succumbs to peer pressure.

Miss Vargas is an artist.

And the daughter of an even well known one.

She's a younger twin to Chiara Vargas(who currently lives in Spain).

She's a Homeless person.

A person who sells her body to strangers.

A Prostitute.

But she does it for money. For an apartment. To pay rent. To pay dept.

_To pay off any and everything she's ever screw over._

__Her parents.

Her sibling.

Her life.

Her _love._

Even though (s)he's deceased now.

And every second she lives is just another moment she remembers.

She _wants_ to forget.

She _needs _to forget.

_But she can't._

She_ forces _herself not to. No matter how much she hates lending her body to strangers.

She _needs _to.

She needs the money.

And it's likely she gets it.

But(sadly) more likely she'll use it to buy _anything _ to get her to forget the atrocities she had to do the night before.

Be it drugs or alcohol, she'll use it.

_(And Most likely, they'll only give off a small short buzz that once it stops, ends up becoming a hole in her heart. And it goes on like that until there's nothing left.)_

_**Its Too Cold Outside**_

_**For Angels To Fly**_

_**Angels To Fly.**_

* * *

_**Ripped Gloves, Raincoat**_

_**Tried to Swim and Stay Afloat**_

_**Dry House, Wet Clothes**_

__Lia's head hurt. _Really_ bad.

It was buzzing loudly and everything was blurry. All she knew was she wasn't on the bench she passed out on last night. _She was in a house on a couch._

She sat up, the weight of a jacket on her shoulders. She looked at it.

_Lia knew who it belonged to._

The memory was faint. It belonged to a guy. Blond hair, blue eyes. It wasn't unusual for her to wake up in a 'customer's house, so she wasn't _that _freaked out.

So when she sees _Him_, she doesn't _completely _freak out, but she also doesn't show _no _surprise.

She stands up from her place on the plush brown couch, the jacket falling off of her.

_'You. How did you-"_

_ "I found you in front of a coffee shop on a bench. I'm so sorry. You must be really freaked out right now."_

_ "No. I mean, a little but...Why did you bring me here?"_

_ "It was snowing and It just didn't feel right to let you stay there and get sick or get frostbite or worse."_

Lia just nods slowly before sitting back down on the couch, staring ahead at the blank t.v.

The man shuffles around. _"Do you want something to drink or eat...?"_

The auburn shrugs,_ "Yeah, I guess."_

**_Loose Change, Bank Notes_**

**_Weary-eyed, Dry Throat_**

**_Call Girl, No Phone_**

_'Here you go Lia." "Thank You"_

The duo sit on the couch, the t.v on a news channel, their hands warmed by mugs filled with hot chocolate.

_ "So...do you have anyone to take you in? I could let you call someone to pick you up or...?"_

Lia looks up from her mug and smiles sadly.

_ "No. My family hates me. I'm sure they wouldn't care if I just up and died tomorrow to be honest."_

The blond responds with a small_ 'oh' _ and returns his attention to the t.v.

_"What's your name?"_

The blond turns to see Lia staring right at him. His face heats up a littl_e._

_ "Oh. I-its Ludwig Beilschmidt."_

Lia nods,_ "Thank You Ludwig. For everything."_

Ludwig nods his head,_ "Its not a problem."_

At this Lia shakes her head and stands up.

_ "No seriously. As you've told me, you heard what happened to me. Well, after I got hooked, all of the people I knew- friends, family, everyone- they just left me. Acted like they never knew me. Like I was a stranger._

_ But you. You barely knew me yet you gave me money and food and.."_

Her voice cracks and she stops. She places the mug down on the coffee table in front of them.

Ludwig places down his mug also, then gets up and pulls an arm around Lia, pulling her into a hug.

_And Lia Vargas finally breaks._

Her facade is gone. Her wall breaks and crumbles.

_And all there's left is sadness._

_**And They Say, 'She's In The Class A Team'**_

_**'Stuck In Her Daydreams'**_

_**'Been This Way Since 18'**_

_**But Lately, Her Face Seems**_

_**Slowly Sinking, Wasting**_

_**Crumbling Like Pastries**_

_****_ Its probably late afternoon by the time Lia can finally go a full hour without crying.

She's on the couch, her head laying on Ludwig's shoulder, the stranger she barely knew yet voiced her heart out to.

She's said everything. Every memory, every regret.

Yet she doesn't feel contempt;_ she feels empty._

Everything finally dawns on her_. She's lost everything. She has nothing._

_Not even feelings._

_**And They Scream, **_

_**'The Worst Things In Life Come Free To Us'**_

_**Cause We're Just Under The Upperhand**_

_**And Go Mad For A Couple Grams**_

_"I should go.."_

Ludwig sits up a little.

_ "No. Its close to dark. You have nowhere to go._

_ "I know but.."_

_ "No Lia. You're not going anywhere,"_

_ "Please Ludwig.."_

The blonde feels his shoulder dampen and looks down at Lia.

She's crying._ Pleading._

_ "Ludwig, I need to.."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because.."_

_"Lia-"_

_ "Please!"_

The auburn looks so saddened. So defeated.

So_ desperate. _

_ "Where are you going?"_

_ "For a walk. Around town, to clear my head."_

_ "When will you be back?"_

_ "Soon. _Please Ludwig_, let me go."_

The blond sighs._ "Fine."_

And Lia smiles, the same smile that she gave when he agreed to buy her painting(now placed on a wall in the kitchen).

The same smile that made him fall fall head-over-heels in love with her.

And while she puts on his new, clean jacket she walks up to him and kisses him.

Its soft and short, yet sweet and compassionate.

_Its something Ludwig will remember all his life._

They break apart and Lia hugs him.

_"Thank you. For everything."_

She leaves.

And despite what they both have said_, they know that was the last time they'll see each other again._

**_But She Don't Want To Go Outside Tonight._**

**_And In A Pipe, She Flies To The Motherland_**

**_Or Sells Love To Another Man_**

**_It's Too Cold Outside_**

**_For Angels To Fly_**

**_An Angel Will Die_**

**_Covered In White_**

**_Closed Eyes_**

**_And Hoping For A Better Life_**

**_This Time We'll Fade Out Tonight_**

**_Straight Down The Line_**

* * *

__Its a week after that day when he hears.

He doesn't cry(at least, _not in front of the other_s).

He(_somehow_) keeps his composure sitting in the back of the church.

And(_sadly_) manages to not kick Mr. Vargas' as when he comes up to talk to him.

And after everyone's left and the cemetery's empty, the blonde places a folded up piece of paper in the bouquet of red roses above the freshly put dirt.

On it were a small, lone, fuzzy bunny in a field. In the background two silhouettes- clearly a male and female- the girl in a nice black dress, the boy in what seemed like a tan suit almost fit for a butler. It was finely drawn. As if the girl spent a while on drawing it. _Its a masterpiece._

**_And They Say_**, **_'She's In The Class A Team'_**

**_Stuck In Her Daydreams_**

**_Been This Way Since 18'_**

**_But Lately, Her Face Seems_**

**_Slowly Sinking, Wasting_**

**_Crumbling like Pastries_**

**_And They Scream_**

**_'The Worst Things In Life Come Free To Us'_**

**_And We're All Under The Upperhand_**

**_Go Mas For A Couple Grams_**

**_And We Don't Want To Go Outside Tonight_**

**_And In A Pipe We Fly To The Motherland_**

**_Or Sell Love To Another Man_**

**_It's Too Cold Outside_**

**_For Angels To Fly_**

**_ Angels To Fly_**

**_To Fly_**

**_To Fly_**

**_Angels To Fly_**

**_For Angels To Die_**

* * *

**So how'd you like? It seems a little choppy in places to me.**

**But if you didn't know, Lia died of drug overdose. She just couldn't take everything and tried to drown it out but sadly...yeah. **

**This was based off of the meaning behind the actual song, which Sheeran said was about a prostitute addicted to drugs he found on the streets of London trying to sell magazines, which he was the only one to buy from her. Some time after though she died(presumably from overdose) At first, when I heard this song on the radio I liked it because it just sounded good, but now since I actually know the meaning of it, I LOVE it.**

**The lyrics 'She's on the Class A Team' means the girl was on the grade a drug(cocaine, heroine ect.)**

**'And In A Pipe She flies To the Motherland' it means she's drowning her sadness in alcohol and drugs, trying to find a place to escape herself.**

**Its really sad, but I love it and I honestly don't really know why I used Germany and Italy for this. It was originally supposed to be American and Britan, but..idk It sort of blew up into this, so yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
Read and Review. ****_Constructive Criticism wanted!_**


End file.
